


Watch and See

by the1918



Series: Sugar Daddy Bucky and Stevie [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cameras, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Slice of Life, Sugar Baby Steve, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, steve is not little but he's not a dorito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918
Summary: Bucky reaches for his phone on the cushion next to them and pulls up the home theater remote control app. He stroke’s Steve’s hip soothingly with the other hand, praise for his sweet patience, while he taps around a few times, issues a few different commands to their smart devices. The previously dim light above their heads comes up just a little and bathes them in a soft glow. The input on the television switches, becomes dark. Steve’s breath hitches. A little green light blinks to life on the camera mounted just below.The dark 75-inch screen taking up their field of vision shows Steve, naked and hard, draped across Bucky’s body. It showsthem.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sugar Daddy Bucky and Stevie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749544
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289





	Watch and See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lullabybeautyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabybeautyy/gifts).



Bucky readjusts his position on the couch minutely, inching his hips to one side. He’s glad to finally be sitting down in his own living room after a long day at the office, but he’s a tiny bit uncomfortable to still be in the full suit, wishing he had taken off the jacket before settling in. At least he’d had time to loosen his tie and a few upper buttons before tending to the task at hand.

He moves once more in the opposite direction and sighs his relief when the adjustment finally tugs the scratchy jacket collar away from his neck. It’s not the only thing that the movement shifts. The abrupt press of Bucky’s cock against his husband’s sweet spot is heralded by his wet, hiccuppy gasp.

_“D-Daddy..”_

Bucky purrs out a warning noise from low in his throat while he works to still the sudden squirming of Steve’s hips in his lap.

“Shh… shush up, honey. Stay still and watch your show. What’s wrong, Daddy’s zipper digging into your bottom?”

There’s a head shake and a sad whimper from Steve as he tries give his hips another little wiggle, tries to grind his bare ass down into Bucky’s crotch as though to seek out the metal teeth of said zipper, but Bucky’s grip around his waist is tight enough that his squirming doesn’t get very far.

“Stevie,” he admonishes, this time with a much more dangerous tone. “I told you to sit _still_.”

Steve finally gives it up with a long, dramatic whine and goes limp, the fight visibly leaving his body, and then he’s back to where they’ve been for the last twenty minutes: sitting naked on Bucky’s fully clothed lap, toned legs sprawled helplessly across Bucky’s thick thighs, back to Bucky’s chest, fingers digging into the couch cushions while they face the television.

And trying his level best to keep still, instead of bouncing on Daddy’s cock.

“There you go, sweetheart,” Bucky coos, running a reassuring hand up and down Steve’s flank. Steve melts even further and drinks up the praise. “That’s perfect. Just a little longer until the episode ends, huh? Then we can get you what you need?”

Steve rests his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and nods, languidly and too long, like he’s trying to convince himself he can do this. Bucky just barely manages to suppress a chuckle.

“Good boy.”

To Bucky’s surprise Steve manages to keep still— mostly— for the remainder of the episode. He still shifts a little bit here and there but Bucky can’t fault him for that, not when he’s clearly trying so hard to be good, not when he’s having to contend with both a hot dick stretching him open, stretching him _deep_ and keeping warm inside of him, while also trying to keep his hands away from his own leaking cock. It’s those little imperceptible squirms as well as the thought of what Bucky gets to do to Steve afterwards that keeps Bucky hard inside him.

The credit sequence starts and Steve tenses up. Bucky can’t help his breath of laughter this time. It’s like Steve knows what’s finally going to happen now but he’s too excited to handle it, now that the moment has arrived.

Bucky reaches for his phone on the cushion next to them and pulls up the home theater remote control app. He stroke’s Steve’s hip soothingly with the other hand, praise for his sweet patience, while he taps around a few times, issues a few different commands to their smart devices. The previously dim light above their heads comes up just a little and bathes them in a soft glow. The input on the television switches, becomes dark. Steve’s breath hitches. A little green light blinks to life on the camera mounted just below.

The dark 75-inch screen taking up their field of vision shows Steve, naked and hard, draped across Bucky’s body. It shows _them_.

Steve’s moan is raw and loud, and Bucky’s smile is something animal.

“Oh, god, Daddy!”

“ _That’s right_ , baby, there we are, just what you’ve been asking for. Just what you waited so patiently for.”

Steve’s self control seems to evaporate all at once. His hands shoot up and behind to grab at the back of Bucky’s head and he starts trying to fuck himself, movements frantic, but Bucky’s hold stops him. 

“Now hang on just a second, baby. Daddy wants to see what we’re working with, you wanna look with me?”

Steve is facing away from him but Bucky can hear his pained, impatient whine, can see the way his expression pouts and trembles on the screen in front of them even as he nods in response, can feel the perfect strangle of heat around his cock as his sweetheart’s ass tightens up with _want_.

Bucky presses a too-chaste kiss to the cut of Steve’s jaw and grabs both of Steve’s legs, hoisting them over his forearms and pulling them backward, taking any leverage Steve still has from him and showing the camera in obscene detail the exact place where their bodies are joined. Steve groans, and his eyes widen into saucers.

“Oh, sweetie, look at _that_. Just look at this pretty pussy.” Bucky moves a hand down as he talks to touch over Steve’s stretched-out rim, tracing all that pink-red stretch, watching his own fingers through the camera as they move. The lewd glisten of lube gleams on-screen. “Look how full you are, baby. Do you like that?”

Bucky can feel the shift in his lap as his husband’s energy goes from frenzied to awed. Steve’s pink mouth is parted, blue eyes wide, enraptured by the image emblazoned across their television. When he finally answers it’s with a tiny, distant wisp of voice.

_“Looks so good, Daddy.”_

Bucky holds Steve in the position a while longer and lets them both look their fill. The camera isn’t recording—not that they haven’t used it for that reason before, but it’s there for another reason today: so Steve can _watch_.

His lips press against Steve’s ear. 

“You like seeing yourself like this, Stevie doll?”

As though Bucky’s whisper were a cue, Steve begins to move his hips. He can’t do too much, not with all of the control over his legs resting solely in Bucky’s palms, but it’s just enough to make his body roll and clench over his Daddy’s angry red cock exactly the way Steve likes to see and feel.

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve mutters through a breath, circling his hips as much as he can, “looks good, _feels_ good.”

“Mm, I’m glad. You ready for me to put your legs down so you can give us a show?”

Steve moans at the words and closes his eyes for a moment, like the thought alone is almost too much already. When he opens them again it’s with a nod and a swallow.

“Yes please.”

Bucky nips playfully at Steve’s neck before releasing his legs as promised. Steve takes a moment to get himself situated, tucking his knees beneath him on either side of Bucky’s thighs. Once he has satisfactory leverage, he kneels—pulsing cock still snug inside him— and he leans back into Bucky all the way. Bucky steadies his lithe body with a broad hand above his navel.

Bucky looks up at the screen and finds Steve doing the same, gaze roaming, appreciative of the sight. The look on his husband’s face says it all: he is naked and he is gorgeous and he is sitting pretty on a fat dick and Steve _knows_ he looks good doing it.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, wandering hand stopping to pinch at one sensitive nipple, drawing a happy gasp from Steve. Then he lowers his voice, letting gravel tumble through. _“Show the camera how good you are at taking Daddy’s dick.”_

Steve beams back at him through the lens, exhilaration and glitter. He raises up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/613869899452907520/lynnes-the1918-masterlist-see-all-of-my)


End file.
